1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved combination road vehicle and aircraft, sometimes referred to as an "auto-plane". More specifically, the present invention is directed to an auto-plane designed to overcome the complexities inherent in the prior art auto-planes, and it is thus directed to a Pusher type auto-plane utilizing a revolutionary method of wing storage which optimizes functionality while minimizing storage requirements. The present invention uniquely achieves lightweight aircraft design while obtaining desirable fold up width for convenient road use.
2. Prior Art Statement
Many auto-planes have been designed and patented over recent decades but seem to have complex structures which are incapable of quick and convenient conversion from plane to road vehicle and vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,072 to Roger Williamson describes a land vehicle and aircraft combination which has separate engines for the land vehicle and the aircraft. This particular prior art invention involves a land vehicle which physically separates from an aircraft fuselage. While this allows a pilot to "fly" his auto, it requires complicated folding stock for aircraft controls, fuselage tilting or jacking, airport storage area for the fuselage which must be left behind and return to the point of landing for further flying. All of these shortcomings are overcome by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,374 to Harvey Miller is directed to an auto-plane which, broadly stated, has the basic functionality of an auto-plane which has wing and tail structures that are movable outwardly for flying and inwardly for storage and road vehicle use. All of the parts remain intact in both the road and the flying forms. However, unlike the present invention, the Miller device has complicated fold away wheels; has wings that fold away in a complicated and complex fashion, namely, the front wings must be rotated about a fixed line 90.degree. angle from horizontal surface to vertical surface,and also be swung into the side of the vehicle 90.degree., and must be folded in half along their lengths, requiring rotatability, lengthwise foldability and upward swivelability; and has a tailpiece and tail wing that must not only slide forward but also downward. This prior art auto-plane is very complex and, while it embodies the basics of wing hingeability, locking pins and folding mechanisms, it illustrates vividly what an auto-plane should not be if it is to be convenient, practical, cost effective and safely flyable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,846 to Theodore Groeger teaches a land-air-water vehicle having doors which open to become wings and a large diameter set of tires which acts to assist in both land and water propulsion. Unwindable fins are used for control.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,024 to Victor Millman describes a combined watercraft and aircraft, showing wings which fold up so that the aircraft can rest on a remotely controlled watercraft. The watercraft is controlled by the pilot as a tow means until flying velocity and altitude are achieved, at which time the tow rope is "unreeled" and the aircraft is flown as a glider.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,440 to Richard Strong illustrates a warp action spoiler plate aileron in a combined airplane and automobile. This prior art auto-plane shows wings which swing 90.degree. back into the body of the vehicle. Unfortunately, the folded wings must overlap one another in their storage slot and so must move up or down as they are swung in so as to render one partially over the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,886 to Robert Schertz teaches an auto-plane wherein each wing is twice hinged and the outer portion folds 180.degree. over and flat with an inner portion, and then both the inner and outer portions as a single entity are folded upwardly 90.degree. against one of two vertical stabilizers (twin tails). Unfortunately, unlike the present invention, these twice folded stored vertical wing portions render the auto-plane very top heavy. Further, they create the need for significantly more hardware, hinges, locking mechanisms, in fact, twice the amount needed with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, and create a four-wing thick top clearance problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,351 to Daniel Zuck describes an auto-plane wherein the wings swing back up so as to partially rest upon one another. Not only are complex wing movements required, but also the wing support struts are cut and hinged so as to break and swing inwardly in an awkward and broken path. This invention requires substantial, complex fold up hardware typical of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,927 to Walter Mills illustrates an auto-plane with a top propeller (single prop gyrocopter) and wings which fold in. Each wing has two break points and two sets of hinges, again requiring more hardware and weight than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,688 to Edward Bland teaches an aircraft adaptable for road vehicle use and for sailing as a sailboat. The wings rotate 90.degree. up and are secured to the roof when the invention is used as a sailboat. When used as a road vehicle the wings rotate 90.degree. up and then twist 90.degree. to overlap one another and then drop back 90.degree. to lay atop the vehicle. The tail has dual rudders and elevators, one of each on a telescoping tubular member. Unfortunately, storage of the wings for road use requires a complex series of three different motions and the necessary hardware, hinges and latches to achieve these.
Sometime prior to July, 1966, John Dyke of Dyke Aircraft, Fairborn, Ohio, developed the Dyke Aircraft JD-2 Delta, an experimental aircraft of low wing delta configuration with a tractor (front) engine and propeller. The aircraft has outer wing sections which can be folded over the top of the cabin with one wing section folded over the opposite wing section. This was not designed for operation of the aircraft after folding and did not involve an auto-plane. The purpose of the design was for storage and trailering. It was not designed for land use or water use. Lastly, this prior art, as well as the citations above, do not teach a Pusher type auto-plane design of the present invention.
Thus, notwithstanding formidable prior art, the simple, functional, convenient Pusher type auto-plane of the present invention has neither been taught nor rendered obvious.